Ranks
Notice! Keep in mind that you do NOT have to have all of the fighting styles and natures given. Those are simply the max amount that you can have, so if having more would make your character unrealistic, feel free to leave some out and aim for a more direct "mastery" of your desired skills. Advanced Natures are included in this. Just because an Elite Jounin is allowed an Advanced Nature, it does NOT mean he can actually have one. Most Advanced Natures are genetic, and not something than can be used simply by combining two natures that you have. '' Basic Ranks '''(The "_"-Rank Techniques refers to the rank of your fighting styles, and what jutsu you can learn normally. Special Training can be done to learn jutsu within ONLY the next rank up.) Academy Student: E-Rank Techniques/ 3 Fighting Styles/ 0 Chakra Natures. (You can still develop a Chakra Nature as an Academy Student, but you must first train it.)/ 0 Summoning Contracts Genin: D-Rank Techniques/ 3 Fighting Styles/ 1 Chakra Nature/ 0 Summoning Contracts/ Chuunin: C-Rank Techniques/ 4 Fighting Styles/ 2 Chakra Natures/ 1 Minor Summoning Contract/ Jounin - Standard Jounin : B-Rank Techniques/ 5 Fighting Styles/ 2 Chakra Natures/ 1 Minor Summoning Contract + 1 Major Summoning Contract Jounin - Elite Jounin : A-Rank Techniques/ 7 Fighting Styles/ 2 Chakra Natures + Respective Advanced Nature/ 2 Minor Summoning Contracts + 1 Major Summoning Contract ANBU : A-Rank Techniques/ 6 Fighting Styles/ 2 Chakra Natures + Respective Advanced Nature/ 2 Minor Summoning Contracts + 1 Major Summoning Contract (Academy Students start with no jutsu or Ryo.) (Genin start with all Academy Jutsu, 2 D-Rank jutsu, and 1 C-Rank jutsu, as well as 50,000 Ryo.) (Chuunin start with all Academy Jutsu, 4 D-Rank jutsu, and 4 C-Rank jutsu, as well as 250,000 Ryo.) (Jounin start with all Academy Jutsu, 6 D-Rank jutsu, 6 C-Rank jutsu, and 2 B-Rank jutsu, as well as 750,000 Ryo.) (Elite Jounin start with all Academy Jutsu, 8 D-Rank jutsu, 8 C-Rank jutsu, 4 B-Rank jutsu, and 2 A-Rank jutsu Jutsu do NOT apply at this rank or higher, as well as 1,000,000 Ryo.) (ANBU start with all Academy Jutsu, 8 D-Rank jutsu, 8 C-Rank jutsu, 4 B-Rank jutsu, and 2 A-Rank jutsu Jutsu do NOT apply at this rank or higher, as well as 1,000,000 Ryo.) Special Ranks Special Ranks are given selectively by the Kage of each village. Each village can have one "Sannin"-like rank, though named something else. If they have more than 3 shinobi who are part of said ranking/group, then they must be approved by me first. The "Absolute Sannin" are the Top 3 Shinobi in the entire Land of Yin. They can only be appointed by vote of the Council. Kage '''''are eligible for the title. Only Elite Jounin and higher are eligible to become a "Sage". There can only be 2 Sages per village, including any Sage Kages. Sannin and Higher start with 1,500,000 Ryo. Special Jounin Start with 300,000 Ryo. Special Jounin (Has all of the same capabilities as Chuunin): One Fighting Style of choice goes up by one Rank. (Ex. Chuunin have C-Rank capabilities. As a Special Jounin, they can choose One Fighting Style, which will go up to B-Rank.) - 5 Fighting Styles/ 2 Chakra Natures/ 2 Minor Summoning Contracts Sannin: S-Rank Techniques/ 8 Fighting Styles/ 3 Chakra Natures + Respective Advanced Nature/ 2 Minor Summoning Contracts + 1 Major Summoning Contract Sage: S-Rank Techniques/ Base "Senjutsu Fighting Style", with 7 more Fighting Styles. (8 Total)/ 2 Chakra Natures + Respective Advanced Nature/ 2 Minor Summoning Contracts + 1 Major Summoning Contract Kage: Z-Rank Techniques/ 10 Fighting Styles/ 3 Chakra Natures + Advanced Nature/ 3 Minor Summoning Contracts + 1 Major Summoning Contract Sage Kage/Absolute Sannin: Z-Rank Techniques/ Base "Senjutsu Fighting Style"(Dismiss if AbSan but not Sage), with 10 more Fighting Styles/ 4 Chakra Natures + Advanced Nature/ 3 Minor Summoning Contracts + 1 Major Summoning Contract